


Dance With The Devil, Romance The Demons

by prideorvanity



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideorvanity/pseuds/prideorvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is called back to Mystic Falls to deal with an 'off the rails' Stefan. What will happen when he finds out that 'Stefan' is actually Silas? Will he be able to rescue the real Stefan? Will be a multi-chapter Klefan fic. Rated T just in case and I'll let you guys know if it changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With The Devil, Romance The Demons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, guys! This is going to be a multi-chapter Klefan fic. It's dedicated to the two reviewers I got on my first fic: Laila and Anonreaderfan. Thanks so much! Inspired by the scene in the season 5 sizzle reel where Silas is trying to compel everyone at once. This may have hints of Silas/Klaus (Klilas, is that a thing?) and maybe a bit of Silas/Elena (I just want Elena to come on to 'Stefan' and get completely rejected), as well as a few subplots (Elijah/human!Katherine, the Originals actually acting like a family, etc). Mostly cannon compliant, minus the Klayley baby, because I'm not a miracle worker and it would be impossible to write around. This is set in the same world as my oneshot, How Did I Fall In Love With You?, so read that first, maybe? Please review: I'd like to know what you all think, what you'd like to see, etc. Now, on to the story!

Klaus couldn’t believe that, although he had both oppressed witches and a rogue protégée conspiring against him in New Orleans, he had allowed himself to be pulled back into the soap opera-esque drama that seemed to surround Mystic Falls and its inhabitants. But Caroline had called him, shrieking about how Stefan had gone off the rails again. Klaus hadn’t been able to conceal his amused satisfaction; he hadn’t even had to force what he considered to be Stefan’s best side out of the younger vampire this time, hadn’t had to be the one to send him spiraling over the edge. 

Naturally, this had enraged Caroline, as she had proceeded to rant on and on about how Stefan had been engaging in uncharacteristically risky exploits, mentioning an incident in which he’d attempted to compel the entire town square. He’d apparently succeeded, by some miracle, and Klaus couldn’t stifle the swell of pride he felt, but he was also puzzled: How much blood would one have to consume before successfully achieving such a feat. Klaus wondered idly if he could accomplish it. He had his doubts, and as an Original and someone not lacking in the ego department, it made Stefan’s success in the matter increasingly perplexing. 

Also alarming was the fact that Stefan would be so careless; he had risked detection in such a blasé fashion. His seeming nonchalance went against everything Stefan represented; even in the height of his blood-lust induced rampages during his 1920s ripper days, Stefan had never done something to this caliber. He had never had such a blatant disregard for subtlety.   
Because Stefan no longer seemed to have the good sense not to expose the supernatural community to the general populace, completely disregarding the safety of vampires everywhere, Klaus saw it as his duty to intervene, which was why he was now standing in the foyer of his mansion, staring down the ripper. But this wasn’t his ripper. Whatever monster was presently wearing Stefan’s face was smirking at him in a way that could almost be called predatory. 

“You summoned me?” Stefan asked boredly. Normally Klaus would have had to force back a smile, but it lacked the usual snark he had come to associate with Stefan. Instead, it oozed arrogance. Rather than finding it amusing and strangely endearing, Klaus found it disconcerting.

Rather than let it show, he drawled, “The whole town square, Rippah? I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Nik,” Stefan quipped. The familiarity of the nickname set off alarm bells in Klaus’ head. Stefan hadn’t used that nickname for him since the ‘20s.   
“But I think we should get to know each other better.” Stefan continued, almost purring. 

Now Klaus was thoroughly confused; he was used to Stefan’s disdain and was thus completely unprepared for this development. “What?” he stammered, his calm façade temporarily slipping. 

The last thing Klaus expected to happen was for Stefan to shove him against the wall and kiss him with enough passion that it was almost ferocious. Klaus had always assumed that Stefan would be gentle, careful, but Stefan was obviously not himself at the moment. The kiss was brutal, it was feral, and if Klaus had been human it would have left him gasping for breath. As it was, he was too stunned by this turn of events to react at all and instead stood there, stunned and probably gaping like an idiot, for what seemed like an eternity after the kiss had ended.

“Come on, NIk,” Stefan pouted, “We were so close to this in Chicago, almost lovers. We were steps away from having it all; we could still have it all. We’d make a great team; unstoppable even!” The ripper’s race contorted into a half-crazed grin at the last statement.

Had Klaus not been quite so accustomed to Stefan’s ways, he might have accepted such a folly. But if Stefan were to confess to wanting Klaus, he would have been earnest under normal circumstances, whereas this felt cold and calculated, meant to seduce and manipulate. It was the oldest trick in the book, honestly, pretending to be romantically interested in someone because it benefited oneself. Klaus himself had used such underhanded tactics; he could spot a farce a mile away. Besides, there was no way Stefan could know about their pseudo-romantic history during the ‘20s. Klaus had made certain to omit certain details from his restoration of Stefan’s memory.

“You’re not Stefan.” Klaus said, every syllable ringing with certainty.

“Well, you’re not as stupid as you look, then,” the man wearing Stefan’s face informed him wryly. “And I’d thought you’d succumb to my charms, so happy that your precious Stefan finally wanted you that you’d follow me around like a lovesick puppy. It’s a pity; we’d have made such a great team.” He shook his head in mock sadness, “We didn’t have to be enemies, Klaus. We could have been partners in crime, lovers even. I’d have kept up the Stefan charade for you; you could have had everything you’ve ever wanted. But you’ve pegged me as an imposter and have therefore lost any value you once held.”

“Silas!” Klaus growled in fury.

“The one and only!” the man said with a delighted, slightly insane chuckle, adding a little bow for dramatic flair.


End file.
